The present application is directed toward a gas turbine engine stator segment, and more particularly, toward a cast stator shroud band and stator blade.
Gas turbine engines, such as those commonly used in aircraft are typically segmented with the engine segments being isolated from each other with a seal. Dividing the segments are rotor/stator pairs that combine to form the seal. The rotor/stator seal arrangement allows rotation of an inner aperture to be passed between engine segments without compromising the integrity of the seal. One example seal configuration used in gas turbine engines is a blade seal. A blade seal uses contact between stator blades and rotors to create the seal. Use of a blade seal introduces friction between the stator blades and the rotor, thereby generating heat and wearing the stator blades. In order to reduce friction, the tip of the stator blade is often milled such that the tip is thinner and therefore has a lower contact surface area, leading to less friction and less heat.